Bittersweet Ending
by trisanamcgraw
Summary: After Mainframe is restored, Dot must accept how the war has changed all of them - especially her brother and AndrAIa. My first fic - please R/R!


****

Bittersweet Ending

By Trisana McGraw

****

Part I

"What's going on?"

"Hey, who's the big ugly green guy?"

The celebration suddenly stopped, and all the sprites froze–even Phong, who had stopped taking pictures–as Little Enzo frowned, and, hopping off Bob's chest, took a look around the newly restored Mainframe. When his gaze landed on Mouse, Ray, Matrix, and AndrAIa, standing off to the side, he asked, "What's going on?"

"It's–it's nothing, Little Brother," Dot reassured him, giving his cap a playful spin, though she looked as though she were going to cry.

Enzo saw her sniffle, and his frown deepened. "Sis, why are you crying?"

Dot wiped a hand across her eyes. Bob, who had gotten up, put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine," she said. "Just glad you're back."

"But–I was only in school. It's not like I was gone–what's going on?" Enzo repeated. "Who are those other sprites? I've never seen them before."

Dot couldn't say anything, so Bob jumped in. "They're friends who came to visit," he said, thinking it was perhaps the lamest lie to tell a 1.0-hour old.

Dot nodded. "Let's go to the diner. Then Bob and I'll tell you everything."

"Sure," Enzo said, still confused as to what he had missed. Bob held his hand as he reached for Dot with his other one.

"I'll be there in a nano," Dot told him. She nodded toward the others, and Bob caught her drift. He urged Enzo to Baudway, leaving Dot with the four other sprites.

The Command.com didn't look at Mouse and Ray but focused her attention on the other couple, her expression solemn. "Matrix, AndrAIa," she said, "you can't come to the diner."

"What?" the renegade asked, frowning. Beside him AndrAIa looked distressed.

"You can't come," Dot repeated. "For now we don't want Enzo to know about-- what happened to you. So just don't talk to him."

"But Sis–" Matrix pleaded.

"Dot. Just call me Dot for now. All right?" Without waiting for their answer, she turned on one heel and left for the diner.

Matrix stood there, looking stricken. AndrAIa leaned her head on his shoulder for comfort, and he held her tightly, trying to sort through his mixed feelings.

Mouse and Ray, standing nearby, weren't sure what to do. Dot hadn't told them whether or not they were allowed at the diner as well, but Phong nodded at them to go. They did, Mouse giving the couple an encouraging slap on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, guys," she said, trying to sound reassuring. "Dot'll warm up ta ya in a couple o' cycles. You'll see." Then she and Ray left, using his Baud for transportation.

Phong watched the two sprites that were left worriedly. AndrAIa's eyes were closed, and Matrix was silent, but soon his hurt turned to fury.

"Of all the basic, low-density things, I–" he started, but AndrAIa stopped him. 

"Come on, Lover, let's go to the park." She sounded as sad as he felt.

Phong watched them go, then rolled back inside the Principle Office, his joy gone.

*~*~*

"So Megabreath shot you in the Web?" Enzo asked incredulously in between sips of his energy shake.

Bob nodded, remembering with a smile Enzo's nickname for the power-hungry virus. "Yeah. And it wasn't until a full hour later that Mat–" He was stopped by Dot's venomous glare. "I mean, the pirates found me and we got back to Mainframe."

"I can't believe you guys went through an hour long viral war!" Enzo exclaimed. "And where was I?"

Dot shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. "I don't know. But that's how all our friends came–they were visiting, and helped out in the war."

Enzo took a slurp of energy shake, thinking over what Dot had told him. "But who are the green guy and his girlfriend? I didn't get a chance to meet them. Are they from another system, like Mouse? Or the Web, like Ray?" The other sprites had given their own mostly true stories that Enzo believed.

"That's not important," Dot said. The others wondered why she didn't just tell her brother the real truth. "You shouldn't see them anyway."

"Why?"

"They're from another system. But they're just not good people that I wouldn't approve of you hanging out with. End of file."

Enzo fell silent, sure that his sister was hiding something. What it was, though, he didn't know.

*~*~*

"This is horrible," Matrix sighed, closing his eyes in anguish. He and AndrAIa sat on one of the benches in Floating Point Park. They were the only ones there, since all the families of binomes had retired to their homes for the evening.

The game sprite rested her head against his chest, listening to her lover relay his numerous thoughts to her, wishing she could comfort him more.

"Why is she so afraid of me?" Matrix asked in a low voice that failed to hide his emotions.

"Enzo, it's not that–"

"Yes, it is. And don't call me Enzo. I'm Matrix. The only Enzo anyone needs is across the city." His sadness changed to anger and then back and he heaved a deep sigh. "My own sister is afraid of me because I've changed. I guess it's true; you really can't go home."

"Don't say that!" AndrAIa told him fiercely. "Mainframe has always been your home, ever since you were little, and it still is. It doesn't matter how big or old you are; home doesn't change."

"Unless it went through a system restart," Matrix muttered dryly. But the discussion seemed to be closed for the moment. 

AndrAIa shivered as a light breeze blew through the park. "It's getting cold. We should find somewhere to stay."

Matrix wrapped his arms around her, and AndrAIa nuzzled close, glad to be pulled against him. "Maybe we could get a room in the Principle Office," she continued.

"Maybe. But we need our own home, someplace just for us."

AndrAIa looked up at him. "Matrix, we have to make do with what we have. We may have to stay at the P.O. for a cycle or so, and then we'll find someplace. We could do it in the Games; we can do it here." She stroked his bearded cheek. "Besides, we're together, and that's all that matters."

The barest hint of a smile flickered across his face, and Matrix kissed her forehead. "You're right." He pulled AndrAIa tighter against him and buried his face in her hair. The game sprite, for her part, closed her eyes and put her arms around him.

They sat there for what seemed like micros, both feeling lost in their own home.

****

Part II

Settling In

"Dot."

The Command.com turned to see Bob approach. She smiled, but it was strained. "Hey."

The Guardian put an arm around her waist and followed her gaze. Enzo was fast asleep in his bed, a small smile on his face.

"How is he?" Bob asked softly.

"He couldn't be better. Now that he knows everything–well, most of it–he thinks it was all a great adventure that he missed."

"Dot–"

"I swear, if another virus dropped unexpectedly into this system, his first response would be Alphanumeric!'"

"Dot," Bob said again, and now his tone was serious. "We need to talk about Matrix and AndrAIa."

"What is there to talk about?"

"Dot, he's your brother, for User's sake!" They had to move into the living room so as not to wake Enzo. "He wants so much to be with you again, and you're completely ignoring him."

"Bob, how would you feel if you were Enzo and suddenly your world was turned upside down? I don't want him–either of them–to be uncomfortable. I just want a happy, normal life for them."

"Matrix and AndrAIa at least need a place to stay."

Dot nodded. "I know. And I was thinking of doing just that for them–finding them a suitable home." She sighed. "You're right, I should talk to them now. Where are they?"

"I think Floating Point. Let's go."

She started to pull out her zip-board, but Bob used his keytool powers to create a portal, and they went in that instead.

*~*~*

"This is exactly where Enzo would go–the park or Old Man Pearson's Data Dump," Dot sighed, looking around at the quiet park.

"There they are," Bob said, pointing. Up ahead two figures could be seen sitting on a bench. Dot followed Bob.

It was Matrix and AndrAIa. The couple was fast asleep in each other's arms. Dot was struck by how much they looked like lost children and war veterans at the same time; even in their sleep, the sprites looked world-weary.

"Well?" Bob asked. When Dot didn't make a move forward, he gave her a "What's the matter with you?" look and tapped Matrix on the shoulder. "Uh, Matrix?"

The renegade groaned and opened his eyes to stare at his mentor. "What is it?" he asked. AndrAIa stirred in his arms and awoke as well.

"You guys can stay at my place tonight," Bob told them. "Then Dot can find you a real home."

AndrAIa, now fully awake, smiled wearily. "Thanks." The two sprites got up off the bench and followed them out the park.

As they headed their separate ways, Dot spoke up for the first time in several milliseconds. "I need to talk to you two later tonight," she said. "So once you get situated, visit me at the P.O."

"Sure," Matrix said, and with a nod Dot left.

*~*~*

"Sorry I couldn't get you guys anything more glamorous," Bob apologized as he pulled out the small bed by his car.

"It's great," AndrAIa assured him, looking around Bob's garage as he left.

She settled down on the bed next to Matrix, who lay on his back, arms behind his head. "Thanks," he said after a few moments' silence. "At least _someone_ cares about our well-being." There was no mistaking the bitter tone in his voice. AndrAIa gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Miss me?" Bob had returned, and now he sported a pair of headphones in his chrome dreadlocks, and he was carrying a wrench. "Hope you don't mind if I tinker with my car a little?"

They shook their heads, and Bob slid under his red Turbo V262 and switched on his radio. Soon his bad singing drifted out from under the car as he tinkered and sang.

AndrAIa turned to Matrix and whispered, "Did he always do that?" 

His mouth twisted into a half-smile. "Always."

"Duh duh doo doo–whoo, yeah! Sorry." Bob looked out from under the car. "Doesn't Dot want to talk to you?"

"Yeah. We should go." Matrix sighed and heaved himself up from the bed. "Come on."

He and AndrAIa left on their zip-boards. Bob shrugged and returned to his singing.

*~*~*

Matrix glanced around at their surroundings. "Principle Office hasn't changed a bit," he muttered.

He and AndrAIa came to a door marked **Dot Matrix: Command.com**. A binome guarding it took a look at them and, nodding in approval let them in.

__

Now she's got guards, Matrix thought a bit disgustedly as they entered the office.

Dot sat at her desk, talking through a VidWindow to a binome. When Matrix and AndrAIa approached, she closed it and smiled at the sprites.

"Please, sit down," she said. They did. 

"How's Enzo?" AndrAIa asked.

Dot smiled slightly. "The same as always–happy, hyperactive, you know." She sighed. "Now to business. I know you two need a place to stay, and I've found somewhere. There are several apartments in another sector. All are well-modified, and–"

"Why can't we just stay at Bob's?" AndrAIa cut in.

Dot sighed again. "It's far too close to Baudway, and I don't want any unfortunate run-ins."

"You haven't told Enzo yet?" Matrix asked.

Dot shook her head. "Now, I've got a good deal, and I want you two to have somewhere to stay, but nondescript."

Matrix was clenching his fists at the thought of being isolated from the other sprites, his irritation showing. To avoid any trouble, AndrAIa said, "That sounds great."

"Good. Now I just need to write you up some rooms, and–" Dot leaned over her organizer, but Matrix stopped her.

"That's okay, we only need one."

"One?" Dot repeated, staring at them.

"Yeah," AndrAIa replied. Beginning to squirm under Dot's stare, she said, "We–we're used to it from the Games. We really don't mind, Dot."

"We're adults, you know," Matrix added. "We can do what we want."

The hard edge in his voice stopped her. "All right," Dot said. She keyed in a few commands in her organizer, then looked back up at them. "It's done. You'll go there tomorrow. Good night."

They nodded, and started out the door. Matrix stopped at the doorway and looked at her.

"`Night, Si–Dot." Then they were gone.

*~*~*

"G'day. Anyone here?" the accented voice of Ray Tracer called from outside Ship's hatchway.

"Ah'm raht here, Sugah," Mouse replied, looking up from the console she was working at. "Come on in."

Ray did, carrying his Baud. Looking around, he gave a soft whistle. "Nice place you got."

"Yeah, me'n Ship have been together for as long as Ah remember. It's mah home."

"Pretty cozy," the Surfr remarked. "Mouse, I was wonderin' if maybe I could crash here for a couple o' cycles, maybe?"

"Sure thing, Ray. Sounds like a good idea ta me. It's lonely sometimes." Mouse came over and gave him a long kiss.

"Sounds good ta me, too," he replied when they stopped. Ray sat down on a box and laid out his Baud next to him. "Besides, I needed a place to stay . . ."

"What with the bit o' chaos that's happenin' with the Matrix family and all?" Mouse supplied.

Ray nodded. "Yeah. I've been meaning to ask someone about that. What is it with the kid, Enzo? Is he related to Matrix and Dot, or what?"

Mouse joined him on the box. "It's a long story."

"I'm willing to listen," he replied. "Won't be goin' anywhere for a while."

  
Mouse grinned. "Good."

*~*~*

Bob stepped out of the shower, humming a tune to himself. He turned his icon, changing into his normal silver outfit as he started out the door. He thought it would be nice to pay a visit to the diner.

He stopped for a nano when he passed by the garage. The door was slightly open, and through it he could see Matrix snoring on the bed. Bob grinned. AndrAIa came in from the bathroom and smiled sleepily at Bob. The Guardian nodded back and zipped out the door.

He could've used a portal, he knew, but it felt nice to just zip around like he used to, before the war, when things were normal.

Bob decided that he might need a portal, though, when he arrived at the diner and saw Frisket sleeping right in front of the doors. He knew that if he tried to get in, the dog would growl and stop him.

A memory struck him suddenly: Some cycles after he had arrived in Mainframe, he had tried to get into the diner only to be stopped by Frisket. Bob had gone through the window to avoid being terrorized. When Dot had seen him, she had joked, "Ever heard of a door?" Bob had replied, "Ever heard of a Frisket?"

He smiled and decided to take his chances, stepping over Frisket as quickly as he could and making it inside. But there was someone waiting for him when he made it through.

"BOB!"

  
Enzo launched himself at his hero, neatly tackling him to the ground.

"Hey-Bob-it's-great-to-see-you-What-are-you-doing-here-Can-you-convince-Dot-not-to-make-me-go-to-school?"

Bob pushed himself up, shaking his head at the youngster's attitude. It had been so long since he had been knocked over by Enzo, and he had to admit he had missed it a bit. He looked over at the Command.com who stood off to the side, massaging an aching temple. She smiled tiredly at Bob.

He bent down next to Enzo. "Enzo, you need to go to school. You'll meet some new friends."

The sprite frowned. "Come on, I'm the only sprite my age in the entire system. Who'm I supposed to make friends with?"

"Well, uh, you also need to learn things in school," Bob pressed.

Enzo rolled his eyes. "Aww, it's all basic!"

"Come on, Little Brother," Dot said, handing him his lunch. Reluctantly Enzo went outside and zipped off with Frisket running beside him.

Bob came over to Dot. Putting an arm around her waist, he kissed her cheek. "Good morning."

"Morning," she replied, sounding tired. "Join me for an energy shake?"

"Sure," he replied. The two of them started to a booth. Cecil came by on his cable. Taking one look at the Guardian, he said, "Wait at ze bar!"

"It's all right," Dot assured Bob. "He's always like that, you know."

Bob nodded. _Some things never change,_ he thought.

*~*~*

AndrAIa nudged Matrix in an attempt to wake him up, but the large sprite just rolled over, giving a large snore.

"Come on, wake up," the game sprite sighed. She poked him again, to no avail. She tried one more time. This time she brushed one of the bruises he had gotten in his fight against Megabyte. Matrix opened his eyes and groaned.

"Good morning, Lover," AndrAIa told him. He responded with something close to a grunt. 

AndrAIa grinned. "Looks like someone is a bit of a grouch in the morning," she said, nudging him in the side again. Matrix winced as she hit his bruise again.

AndrAIa saw the grimace, and asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he said, waving a hand, as he sat up. When AndrAIa fixed him with a disbelieving expression, he said, "Really, it doesn't hurt."

The game sprite poked him experimentally in the side.

"Ow! All right, maybe it hurts a little. It's just a small bruise."

"That doesn't matter. You're going to get a diagnostic program, mister."

Matrix sighed, but AndrAIa fixed him with a glare, and he muttered resignedly, "Fine." He clicked into his normal outfit and the two of them started to leave.

"Then later today we're going to see that apartment your sister picked out," AndrAIa continued. She smiled. "You know, I think Dot's planning is starting to rub off on me," she said.

"Alphanumeric," her lover muttered, closing the door.

*~*~*

Enzo couldn't concentrate during his classes. His mind was filled with confused thoughts. One nano he had been minding his business, the next he was suddenly alone in the Principle Office. He had gone outside to find that his whole world had greatly changed. 

Bob and Dot had told him what he had missed, of course, but questions still lingered in his mind. Nothing seemed to make sense. Somehow, a portal to the Web had been opened, and Bob had been shot into it by Megabyte because they had been working with him and Hexadecimal. After that Dot had told him vague details: they had hidden in the Principle Office and fought the viruses until the pirates (the only strange visitors Enzo remembered) had come with Bob to stop Megabyte. Hex had been registered and hung around them, and the other sprites–Mouse, Ray Tracer, Matrix, and AndrAIa–worked into it all somehow.

Those last two sprites–Enzo couldn't help but feel odd around them. AndrAIa was so beautiful, and he couldn't get his mind off her. There was something in her that he didn't see in other sprites. Then that Matrix the Renegade guy–Enzo felt totally different around him. The few times they were near one another the large sprite would stare at him, then look away quickly when Enzo looked his way. Enzo felt as if he knew Matrix from somewhere, though, but he had no idea why.

"Enzo Matrix!"

"Uh, yes, Ms. Brodie?" Enzo asked, jolted out of his thoughts. The teacher was giving him a glare.

"Please, keep your mind on the class." A few students snickered as Enzo felt himself go red.

"Yes, Ms. Brodie," he said as the lesson resumed.

After school Enzo zipped to the diner for a shake. He was about to go inside when two figures caught his eye: Matrix and AndrAIa standing still outside. He called out a greeting and started to walk over. But when they saw him Matrix whispered something to AndrAIa, and they left.

"Wait!" Enzo shouted, but they were too far gone. Perplexed, he went inside and found that Bob and Dot were sitting in a booth, along with another couple: Mouse and Ray.

"Hey there, Sugah," the hacker called as Enzo walked in. "What's processin'?"

"Nothing," the youngster replied, sitting down and ordering his own shake. They drank in silence, then Enzo looked up and asked, "Bob? D'ya think maybe we could go circuit racing or something?"

Bob frowned. "Hmm?"

Enzo swirled his drink around in his cup. "It's just . . . it seems like I don't see you anymore, `cause you're always at the Principle Office or with everyone else talking about _stuff_." He frowned at the last word.

Bob was surprised. "Uh, sure, Enzo, I'll go with you."

The little sprite's face brightened. "Really? Alphanumeric!" He hopped off the stool and started for the door. Bob started to get up as well, but Dot stopped him.

"Wait." She smiled. "I've forgotten what it was like when Enzo idolized you."

"Yeah, well, looks like I'm gonna be exhausted again," Bob replied. "Care to join us?"

Dot shook her head. "Sorry, I can't." Her smile melted into a frown. "I'm showing Matrix and AndrAIa their new place." Her voice dropped an octave lower. "I'm afraid of how it'll turn out."

Bob put a hand on her shoulder for reassurance. "Don't worry. Everything will work out fine. See ya." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left.

Dot pushed herself up from the table and smiled tiredly at the other two sprites. "Well, I'm off as well. I'll see you guys later this cycle?"

They nodded, and Dot left, her chest tight with anxiety. How would her brother and his girlfriend react when they saw their new home? She couldn't help but worry.

*~*~*

Matrix actually had nothing to say. He just glared at the pale walls and windows of the apartment, his emotion showing clearly. AndrAIa looked around with a seemingly more accepting expression, but she too was uncomfortable.

"I hope this will be fine," Dot said. She concealed the nervousness in her voice with her usual business-like attitude. "I'll leave you two to settle in." She left quickly, not wanting to stay.

AndrAIa looked over at Matrix, who leaned against the wall and wore his usual frown.

"Does she even care about our well-being?" he wondered to no one in particular.

"Matrix . . ." AndrAIa sighed. She hated his angsty attitude, and tired of having to comfort him. "It'll be fine. We can fix this place up; get some furniture."

"What's the use? This isn't home. Why should we try to make it like it?"

"I _know_ this isn't." Finally AndrAIa's patience wore out. "I give up. Matrix, I'm fed up with you. Nothing is ever just _fine_ for you. We're finally home, in the place we've been searching for for hours–and all you can do is complain! Just shut up," she said when he opened his mouth. "I'll leave you to think your dark little thoughts," she sneered and left, closing the door.

Matrix gritted his teeth. After a nano he hit the wall with his fist in anger. Nothing seemed to be going right that cycle.

****

Part III

Breakdown

Phong looked up as Bob and Dot walked into the room. "Ah, welcome, my children," he said. "Please take a seat."

The sprites did, and only a couple of nanos later, Matrix and AndrAIa walked through the door. They sat as well.

"Why did you call us, Phong?" AndrAIa asked, leaning forward expectantly. Dot noticed that the game sprite avoided eye contact with Matrix, glancing at him icily only once.

"Hey, ev'rabody!" Mouse called jubilantly from the doorway. "We're here." She and Ray entered and sat as well. She assumed the same expectant expression as AndrAIa.

Phong steepled his fingers in the way he did when things were serious. "I have called you all together because we have a new threat to worry about."

Simultaneously Bob, Matrix, and AndrAIa said, "Daemon."

"Hold on, people," Dot said. "Who's Daemon?"

"From what we know, a super-virus," Phong replied. He looked at the two game-hopping sprites. "I assume you know more, young Matrix and AndrAIa."

The game sprite nodded. "Yes. We encountered them in the last system we visited before the Web."

"They were after me, since I had Bob's protocol," Matrix added. "They didn't know what they were getting into."

"I gave them something to remember us–or at least, me–by," AndrAIa said with a smirk, studying her nails.

The sprites listened to the information, then Phong continued, "So far, Daemon has infected the Supercomputer and other systems." The sagely old sprite had spent some time in the Read Only Room with Bob, accessing all the information they could on Daemon. "She will come after Mainframe sooner or later. So, we must be prepared."

The others nodded. Dot asked, "Do we know how long we have?"

"Some time, fortunately."

"When the time comes ta fight er, Daemon'll regret ever bein' initialized," Mouse said, laying a hand on her katana.

Phong smiled and nodded. "I am sure. Now, I believe the meeting is over." He stood, as did the others. Phong nodded again and rolled out of the room.

Mouse and Ray left for somewhere; ship, they said. Dot couldn't help but smile at the couple as they left; an hour ago, Mouse had been after Bob, and now she seemed to have found someone for her–a flirt as well, from what AndrAIa had said.

Bob put an arm around her waist. Dot sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. She liked being closer to him. "It seems like just after we rid ourselves of one threat, another pops up," she sighed.

Bob smiled. "Don't worry. Like Phong said, we've got time before she becomes a definite problem."

"BOB!"

A small green, white, red, and yellow blur hit Bob full force. Enzo, home from school.

"Hey, Bob, you said we'd go jetbowling today, remember? So, can we go?"

"Uh, we'll have to see what your sister says," the Guardian replied.

Enzo looked up at Dot. "Please, Sis? I did all my homework."

"Sure," she said, smiling. "You boys have fun."

Bob and Enzo left. Dot, AndrAIa, and Matrix were left.

"Gotta run," AndrAIa said. "I'm thinking about fixing up the apartment." She left as well.

Dot looked at her younger, yet so much _larger_ brother. She sighed inwardly, thinking that it was time to apologize.

Matrix saw her open her mouth. "Don't mind me, I won't talk to you. It's like I don't exist, just like you wish," he sneered.

"Enzo . . ."

"Is there an Enzo here? `Cause I don't see one!" Matrix raged. "Stop living in the past, Dot. You don't want me as your brother, and I'm just fine with that. You've made it perfectly clear that you hate me."

Dot was taken aback. Tears gathered in her eyes, and she said though her lips were trembling, "I . . . don't hate you."

"Then how do you feel?"

"I . . . I . . ." Dot's voice faltered. "I'm afraid of you," she whispered finally.

Now it was Matrix's turn to look stricken. Then, without a word, he turned on one heel and stomped out of the room, his footsteps echoing loudly down the hall.

Dot stood there. She couldn't believe she had just said that to Enzo–no matter how grown up or angry he was, he was still her brother. 

__

User, this is too much, she thought as she let the tears fall.

*~*~*  


The apartment was dark when Matrix entered it. Instead of flicking on the lights, he walked straight to the bedroom. Upon entering, he saw that AndrAIa was asleep on the bed, having thrown her arm over the empty space beside her.

Matrix sat down and brushed sea blue bangs out of her face. "Andi?" he whispered.

She opened her eyes to look at him. "Where have you been?" she asked, her voice fogged with sleep.

"Out walking," he replied. Matrix took her hand in his. "AndrAIa, I'm sorry for being such a jerk. You're right; I never can be happy. I'm sorry."

"Oh, Sparky." AndrAIa sat up and took his head in her hands. She smiled. "I forgive you. You know I could never stay mad at you for long. You look tired." She patted the space beside her.

Matrix crawled into bed next to her and sighed, "I'm glad I was able to clear things up with _someone_." 

The game sprite tilted her head to look up at him. "What happened now?"

Even in the dark she could see Matrix grimace. "Dot and I had a slight tiff."

"Define slight."

"I kinda yelled at her. But that was only because she said . . ." He suddenly stopped talking and sat up. 

AndrAIa scooted close to him. "What did she say?" she asked, worried.

Matrix's voice held the same low tone he had several cycles ago, in the park. "She's afraid of me."

"Oh, Enzo . . ." AndrAIa reached out for him, but Matrix stood up and leaned against the wall. AndrAIa could see that he was tense.

A heavy sigh escaped him. "All I wanted was to come home–to my big sister, my hero, my life. But nothing's the same anymore." AndrAIa was shocked to hear his voice was trembling. She got up and approached him.

Matrix pounded a fist against the wall, startling her. "Damn my life! Home isn't home, and I'm like a stranger! No one understands what I've gone through!"

"Enzo, that's not true and you know it." AndrAIa grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. "I went through everything you did, living in the Games. Home _is_ different, but I love you and I'll always be by your side."

"I know," he sighed, calmer now, voice quieter. Matrix looked down and then back up at her. His good eye was full of emotion. He had always shown anger, but now he looked sad, almost weak. "I know." He pulled AndrAIa to him and held her tightly, needing her. 

Matrix tilted her head up so he could look into her marine eyes. He bent down and kissed her for a long time. When he broke away, the tiniest smile flickered across his face. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

AndrAIa smiled back, feeling the familiar sense of security she did when she was near her beloved. "Well, you can keep not knowing, but I'll always be here."

She wrapped her arms around her lover, and he did the same. The two embraced tightly in the darkness of the apartment.

*~*~*

AndrAIa woke up after realizing that Matrix wasn't beside her. She sat up, blinking in the dark. Matrix was sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling on his boots.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

He looked up, seeing her awake. "I'm gonna pay a short visit to the diner."

"But Dot said not to go there."

He grinned slightly. "Since when has that ever stopped me?"

AndrAIa returned the grin. "All right. Wait for me. I'm coming too." She turned her icon, changing from the large t-shirt she wore to bed to her usual skin-tight outfit. 

She linked her arm in Matrix's as they went out the doorway. "It's been a while since I had a good energy shake."

*~*~*

Cecil was making his evening rounds in the diner. Although there were no customers at that time at night, the server saw fit to keep Dot's Diner a clean and organized eating establishment. Unfortunately, not many other Mainframe citizens felt the same way.

The maitre'd shook his head as he traveled along his circuit for the third time. Such fuss was being made between the sprites at all of the city's changes, especially around the Matrix family, although he had to agree with Madame Dot's ideas; her brother didn't seem like the nicest type. Not that the younger format was the best to work with either. Handling people just weren't part of his format, Cecil decided.

The doors opened, and Matrix and AndrAIa walked in. Cecil moved back on his cable, watching them warily. The two looked around the diner, having not seen it for hours, or however long they had traveled in the Games.

Cecil cleared his throat. Matrix and AndrAIa finally took notice of him.

"A seat at the bar, please," Matrix said.

The server remembered Dot's wish. He cleared his throat again and said, "Monsieur, I believe Madame would not prefer you two to be seen around here."

A click was heard, and Matrix pointed Gun at Cecil. "I'm sure you can make an exception."

Cecil sniffed, acting in his normal attitude. "Very well." He moved out of their way as Matrix and AndrAIa sat down at the bar.

"Got any I/O shots?" the big sprite asked. AndrAIa gave him a disapproving look.

Cecil sniffed in the same manner. "I am afraid not, sir. Monsieur Al may, though."

"It's all right. I'll have an energy shake instead."

"Me too," said AndrAIa. 

Cecil brought the shakes and then slinked off. He stared at the sprites in obvious disdain as they drank the shakes. They were content to sit there in silence, reliving memories, it seemed.

A sound from the right made them turn around. Enzo sat in the corner by the door that led downstairs. An organizer was open on his lap, and the small sprite seemed to have been dozing off. Now he stood up and went to the bar, muttering about something. It wasn't until he hopped onto one of the barstools that he noticed Matrix and AndrAIa.

"Cecil, an energy shake, please. Oh, hi," he said with his usual energetic smile. "You're Matrix and AndrAIa, right?"

AndrAIa nodded. "And you're Enzo."

"How'd you know that?"

"Dot talks about you a lot. She's very proud of you."

Pondering over why two sprites he didn't know would know _his_ name, Enzo took a sip of the shake Cecil had brought.

"Hey, what's on the organizer?" AndrAIa asked.

"Oh, just something for school." Enzo picked up the organizer and studied the file for a nano. "I've got a big test tomorrow on Ancient Languages. I'm trying to study, but it's so basic! COBOL, FORTRAN, they're–"

"Dinosaurs?" Matrix finished with a slight smile.

"Yeah," Enzo laughed. "How'd you know?"

"Call it intuition."

Another smile appeared on his small face, and then it was replaced by a frown. "Do you guys only come here in the night?"

AndrAIa laughed. "No. Actually, we don't come to the diner often."

"How come?"

Matrix hadn't talked at all during this time. Now AndrAIa nudged him, and he replied to Enzo's question, "We just go back and forth between places."

"Oh. That's cool."

AndrAIa watched Enzo and Matrix with interest. The younger sprite didn't know about Matrix, and he was uncomfortable around his younger self, but the two of them were getting along perfectly well. 

"Enzo?" a voice yawned from the doorway. Dot stood there, clad in a bathrobe over her sleep clothes. She rubbed her eyes with one hand, still groggy. Suddenly she noticed Matrix and AndrAIa, and her face grew troubled. She forced her gaze away from the two sprites and said to Enzo, "You need to get some sleep."

"Aww, Dot . . ." he complained.

She shook her head firmly. Reluctantly Enzo hopped off the stool and started downstairs, giving Matrix and AndrAIa a small wave. 

Dot watched him go, then turned her gaze back to the bar. When she did, though, all she saw on the counter were two finished energy shakes, and a few units on the counter.

*~*~*

Dot sighed tiredly and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Handling the responsibilities of Command.com that Phong had handed to her was exhausting, and she also had to manage work at the diner.

"Hey, Sugah!" Dot looked up to see Mouse come through the doorway. The lavender-skinned hacker sat down on the edge of Dot's desk.

"Hi, Mouse," the other woman replied tiredly. "How are things for you?"

"Couldn't be better," Mouse grinned. "That Surfr boy's pretty hot. Ah wonder now what Ah saw in Bob. But Dot. . . . Ah can tell yer mixed up, honey, and lemme tell ya, ya don't think well when you've got problems."

Dot sighed. "Let me guess–you want me to talk about my brother. I mean, _brothers_." Another sigh. "I _don't_ know what I'm supposed to do to talk to them."

"Then why don't ya let the Mouse give ya a bit of advice, honey. . . ."

*~*~*

A loud knock sounded on the door, breaking the silence of early morning.

Matrix groaned and lifted his head from the pillow. Withdrawing his arm from around AndrAIa, he got out of bed and slowly started for the door. He wasn't one for early awakenings, and intended to tell whoever was at the door exactly that.

When he opened the door, however, he got a surprise, because there stood Enzo, wearing his normal jersey, jeans, and hat.

Matrix frowned. "What're you doing here, Kid?" he asked.

Enzo bristled a little at the name. He looked up at Matrix with wide innocent eyes. "I need to talk to you."

The large sprite sighed. "Does Dot know you're here?"

"No," Enzo replied uneasily, "Dot doesn't know, and I'm not gonna tell her. There's something we really need to talk about." He was trying to act as serious as he could.

"All right. Come in." Matrix ushered the small sprite inside and closed the door. 

Enzo was about to speak when he noticed the sleeping AndrAIa in her and Matrix's bedroom. "Should we wake her?" he asked.

Matrix nodded. Walking over, he said, "AndrAIa, wake up."

She opened her eyes. "What is it, En–" she began, then stopped when she saw the little sprite standing off to the side. "Matrix," she finished. "What's going on? You didn't bring him–" She indicated Enzo.

Matrix shook his head. "No, the kid came by himself. Said he had something important to discuss."

AndrAIa sat up. "All right, then. What's up, Enzo?"

The youngster sat down on the bed with them. His small face was strangely solemn. "I want to know the truth about you two." Seeing their surprised looks, he sighed. "I'm not basic, you know. You guys have something to do with the war, but Dot won't tell me. Every time I hear about you guys, Dot gets this weird look and changes the subject. So what's your secret?" Enzo stopped for a breath and stared expectantly.

AndrAIa looked at Matrix. He looked back with a "What am I supposed to do?" look. "It's your story," she said. "Tell him."

"Fine," Matrix relented with a sigh, half-wishing that it hadn't turned out like this. He turned to Enzo, who frowned curiously. Matrix took a deep breath and began.

He told Enzo the whole story. He told him everything, from the Web creature's arrival to the Games to the Web. Enzo listened breathlessly, not daring to interrupt. When Matrix did stop at the part about stopping Megabyte, Enzo finally asked, "Who was fighting Megabyte?"

"I was," Matrix replied.

"Didya delete him?"

"No. Mouse put him through a Web portal instead."

Enzo was silent for several milliseconds. Matrix and AndrAIa looked at one another worriedly, wondering about how he would react after being handed such interesting news.

Finally, a large smile spread across his face. "You're me? That's so cool! I mean, once you were _me_, then you and Andi grew up–deep."

Matrix actually allowed himself a small laugh. He'd thought that he would have been frustrated and angry at his backup–and he did feel that way, a bit–but he felt relieved to have explained everything to Enzo. And the kid took it so well. Matrix almost couldn't believe it.

AndrAIa smiled, seeing both of the sprites in good moods. To Enzo she said, "We should get you back to the diner before your sister worries too much."

Enzo frowned a little, but he nodded. "Yeah." He hopped off the bed. Matrix and AndrAIa, after rebooting into their normal clothes, joined him on the way to Baudway.

*~*~*

Dot paced around the diner, worry written clearly on her face. Bob put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Dot. I'm sure Enzo's just in one of his usual places. He'll be fine."

"But I don't know _where_ his normal places are! Bob, I can't help but be worried."

Mouse and Ray entered the diner just then. Seeing the worried couple, Mouse asked, "Hey, Bob, Dot, what's shakin'?"

"Enzo's missing," Dot replied. "Has been since early this morning."

The doors opened, and Enzo walked in with Matrix and AndrAIa. The little sprite was excited. "Hey, Dot, I just found out the coolest thing!"

"Enzo!" Dot cried, hugging him. Pulling back, she said, "Why did you run away?"

"Dot, I had to talk with Matrix and AndrAIa–"

Dot looked up at the couple and back at her brother. "Enzo, you know I said never to just run away from me. And you know I don't want you seeing . . . them . . ."

Enzo frowned. "Dot, I had to talk with Matrix and AndrAIa because you wouldn't tell me what was going on." His excitement vanished and was replaced by hurt and betrayal. "Why didn't you _tell_ me that Matrix was me?"

"Enzo, I didn't think you were old enough to understand."

"That's what you always say. I'm too young for this, I'm too young for that. I think I should know if the problem is with _me_!" Enzo's voice had risen the way it did when he was throwing a tantrum. He fought to keep it normal. "I can't believe you wouldn't trust me." Before Dot could respond, Enzo ran downstairs.

Dot stood shocked, staring after her brother. "Enzo, wait!" she cried. She looked back at the others, lost, then started down the stairs after her brother.

Matrix didn't say anything when the others looked at him. He merely stared coldly ahead. The other sprites stood still, looking at one another. They could all feel the tension in the air, and somehow knew that they were all thinking the same thing: They may have managed to brave Megabyte and a system crash, but the smaller things seemed to be what was knocking them down.

****

Part IV

Apologies are at Hand

Dot knocked on the door. "Mind if I come in?"

Enzo looked up from the file he was working on and shook his head. Dot came in and sat on the edge of his bed.

She watched him silently before speaking. "Enzo, I'm sorry. It's been so long since I had to watch over my little brother–I mean, you–that I don't know how you feel."

She waited for her brother's reaction, and felt reassured when Enzo smiled. Dot had missed that smile that she never saw on Matrix's face anymore.

"That's okay, Sis," Enzo said. "I guess I can understand. But . . ."

"But what?" Dot asked.

Enzo avoided her eyes, looking down at his hands. "I kinda miss you, Dot. I mean, I don't see you much anymore, what with everything you're doing these cycles. I don't mind if you're with Bob part of the time, `cause I know you are, but other times you're working, and I just never see you anymore." He looked up at her for the last words, and Dot saw an almost helpless older-sister need in his eyes.

She smiled and pulled him to her in a tight hug. "I'll do that," she whispered, ruffling his hair through his cap. "I'll see if I can get some breaks and spend more time with you."

Enzo grinned as well, and Dot felt as if her problems had vanished–at least, some of them. Pulling away from their hug, she sighed. "I need to talk to Matrix. I hope he's half as accepting as you are." She started to leave the room.

When she reached the doorway, though, Enzo said, "Dot. I think that you should tell Matrix what you told me. I mean, he's my older self, and you're his sister. We're all family. He'll understand."

Dot laughed. "I can't believe I'm getting sibling advice from my brother, of all people."

Enzo shrugged. "Hey, I _am_ the younger version of Matrix." Dot realized that her brother was perfectly comfortable with the idea.

Dot blew her brother a kiss and went outside. 

She knew that she had to be honest with both Matrix and AndrAIa. 

Unfortunately, she didn't know _what_ to say. But as she thought it over, she finally came up with what she needed to tell them.

*~*~*

"I don't know why we even agreed to come here," Matrix grumbled. "Dot probably just wants to yell at me some more." He put an arm around AndrAIa. The two sprites sat on a bench in G-Prime. Dot had asked to meet them here, but neither knew why she had chosen this spot.

Footsteps sounded behind them. Matrix and AndrAIa looked over to see Dot slowly striding toward them. The Command.com whispered a soft "hello", then walked over to stand some feet away from them, looking out over the vast stretch of land beneath them.

AndrAIa gave Matrix a "say something" look. He cleared his throat, but Dot spoke first.

"This is the spot where that Game landed, you know," she said, not looking back at them. "I remember that cycle–you were so enthusiastic, so sure you could win. Then, when the Game went up and I heard those words . . ." She swallowed hard, her vision beginning to grow misty. "It was horrible. Every cycle after–when Megabyte wasn't coming after us–I would come here looking for your nulls . . . and they weren't there. Mouse kept saying things, but I didn't want to hope."

She stopped talking and turned to look at Matrix and AndrAIa. Tears had gathered in her eyes. "I missed you so much–maybe more than I did Bob. But when you came back, you had changed, so much." Her head drooped, and for a moment Dot lost her cool, leader-like calm.

Matrix was at a loss for words. Silently he stood up and approached Dot. He paused for a nanosecond, then suddenly pulled his sister into a massive hug. Dot returned the hug, feeling the last weight leave her shoulders.

"Hey, let me join," AndrAIa laughed, getting up off the bench and wrapping her arms around the two Matrix siblings.

"I'm sorry, Sis," Matrix whispered.

Dot laughed and wiped away her tears with one hand. "Apology accepted. Now, come on, let's go to the diner. Everyone's probably waiting for us."

Matrix nodded, and the three sprites hopped on their zip-boards and sped towards the sector.

*~*~*

In Dot's Diner in Baudway, seven sprites sat, enjoying a round of energy shakes. Enzo hounded Bob for his stories of the Supercomputer and the Web, and Matrix and AndrAIa for their tales of the Games. Mouse and Ray discussed his further stay in Ship, and surfing compared to hacking. And Dot watched it all.

Everything had changed. Her brother had matured greatly, but he had found the love and companionship he needed. Her "littler brother" was back, and he and Matrix had formed a bond. And Bob was back–her beloved Guardian, carrying secrets of the Web but finally hers.

Somehow, everything had worked out. And, Dot reflected, it had been for the best.

Suddenly the doors to the diner flew open, and Mike the TV slid in.

"This update: a dedication to all our heroes performed by the Mainframe Strolling Players–it's showtime!"

__

(If you didn't know, Mike meant the ReBoot Recap Song'–and everything occurred before it.)


End file.
